


Baby Rogue's Sick Day

by Into_Oblivion



Series: Remy's Little Darlings [2]
Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: Accidents, Cuddling, Diapers, Fluff, Gen, Infantilism, Non-Sexual Age Play, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 06:11:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8737837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Into_Oblivion/pseuds/Into_Oblivion
Summary: Baby Rogue gets sick and Little John bonds with Uncle Peter.





	

Remy yawns as he makes his way down the hall, heading to the nursery to check on Rogue, as she didn't seem to be feeling well this morning, so Remy let her sleep in. 

Pulling back the curtains, Remy smiles as he walks over to the crib and peeks inside, looking down at Rogue, who seemed to be waking up. 

 

Whimpering softly, Rogue squirmed and fussed, slowly opening her eyes, rubbing at them as bright sunlight filled the once dark room. 

 

"Hey, darlin'. Daddy's here. Come on, baby girl, I bet you need a change." Remy cooed as he gently lifted Rogue out of the crib and held her close, pressing a gentle kiss to her cheek. 

 

Gently laying Rogue down on the changing table, Remy smiles as he unsnaps her onesie, revealing a very wet diaper, which was expected, seeing as she often had nightmares and strange dreams, which caused her to have frequent accidents. 

 

Letting out a weak and strained whine, Rogue looked up at Remy and pouted, rubbing at her eyes as she still felt icky, and with Peter watching John, he'd have a bit more time to check her temperature. 

 

"Alright, baby girl. Daddy needs to take your temperature, since you feel warm. It'll be a bit uncomfortable, but it won't last too long, I promise." Remy cooes as he gently rolls Rogue onto her tummy and holds her in place as he finds a rectal thermometer and some lubricant. 

 

Frowning, Remy shook his head as he made sure to coat the tip of the thermometer with lubricant, preparing himself for the crying that his baby girl would most likely do in protest. 

 

"Alright, darlin'. Here we go. It's gonna be uncomfortable for a few minutes..."Remy cooes as he holds Rogue still and gently slides the tip of thermometer into her little hole, looking up when he heard footsteps and saw John and Peter in the doorway, John having a confused look on his face. 

 

"What yew doin' to sis's butt?" John asks, not ever having seen something like this before. He didn't know what it was and wondered why Daddy was doing this to sis. 

 

Remy just chuckled and shushed Rogue when she started to cry, wanting that thing out of her. It was so uncomfortable! There had to be a better way to do this!

 

"Daddy is checking sis's temperature. That's how babies have to have theirs checked, John." Peter explains, looking down at John, who just covered his face with his hands and blushed at hearing that, feeling sorry for Rogue. 

 

Gently pulling out the thermometer, Remy frowns and reads the temperature to himself. 

 

"She's got a fever, Pete. Would you mind going to the store and picking up some medicine for her?" Remy asks as he rolls Rogue onto her back and gets her into a clean diaper. 

 

"Sure. John, are you going to be a good boy, if I take you with me?" Peter asks, looking down at John. 

 

John just nods and walks over to Rogue, looking down at her and smiling, pressing a gentle kiss to her cheek. 

 

"Come on, John. Let's go get sis's medicine." Peter says as he takes John's hand and leads him back into the living room to put his shoes on him, as well as his jacket, as it was pretty chilly outside. 

 

Grabbing John's backpack, Peter smiled and took his hand before walking out the front door, the cold air a refreshing feeling for him, as it reminded him of his home back in Russia. 

 

John just shivered silently, not yet used to the cold air, as it never got this cold in Australia. 

 

Smiling down at John, Peter held his hand tight as they started their journey into town, which was not that far from them, just a short walking distance, which was great if they really needed something. 

 

"You're being awfully quiet, John. What's the matter?" Peter asks as he looks down at John, who is sucking his thumb shyly. 

 

"I wan' be wif sis. Make her feel better." John says, as he pulls his thumb out of his mouth and frowns. He didn't like the fact that Rogue was sick and felt like he needed to be with her. 

 

"I know you do, buddy. But we have to get her medicine first. It won't take long, I promise. If you're a good boy, I might let you get some candy, even though Daddy won't like it." Peter says as they walk into the store. 

 

Going to the medicine asile, Peter just ignores the strange stares they were recieving from others, not thinking there was anything wrong with them or with how John was behaving. 

 

Trying to block out the weird stares, John starts to suck his thumb again, finding his happy place in his mind, choosing to stay there for a while, ignoring the fact that he now needed to pee and was wearing training pants. 

 

Whimpering softly, John squirms and bites his bottom lip as he starts to pee himself, a wet spot forming on the front of his overalls quite rapidly, much to his discomfort. 

 

Hearing John whimper, Peter looked down at him, gasping when he saw that John had wet himself. 

 

"Oh, John! You've wet yourself! I had a feeling this was going to happen. Come on, we'd better get you changed." Peter says as he takes John's hand and leads him to the bathroom. 

 

"I sowwy, Unca' Pete. I is a bad boy..." John says, mad at himself for doing something so stupid. This was his first accident in a while and being in public wasn't helping things, along with the fact that Rogue was sick. 

 

"It's alright, John. You're still getting used to potty-training. And you're not a bad boy. You've been very good so far." Peter says as he removes John's overalls and wet training pants, placing them into his backpack and pulling out some dry pants and a diaper. 

 

Meanwhile, back at home, Remy sits on the couch with Rogue curled up beside him, her head in his lap, lazily sucking on her pacifier and watching her most favorite movie - "The Aristocats."

 

Rogue was tired after the morning she's had. Her stomach was so upset that she could hardly keep down her breakfast and she ended up needing a bath from throwing up all over herself, it was not her day. 

 

Looking up at Remy, Rogue whined and reached up at him, wanting to cuddle, as she always loved to cuddle when she didn't feel well. It made her feel better to be close to Daddy. 

 

"I know you feel bad, darlin'. Uncle Pete will be back with your medicine soon and then you can take a nap, okay?" Remy cooes as he cradles Rogue in his arms, pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead and rocking her slightly. 

 

Pulling a clean pair of pants on John, Peter smiles and takes John's hand, leading him back out to get Rogue's medicine and to let John get the candy he promised him. 

 

Finding the kind of medicine that Rogue needed, Peter smiled and looked down at John, who was blushing at wearing a diaper again. It was a familiar feeling that he had dearly missed. 

 

"Unca' Pete? I wan' buy something for sis." John says as he tugs on Peter's arm, pointing to the toy asile, wanting to buy Rogue a new stuffed animal and a blanket.

 

"Okay, buddy. Let's go pick something out, ok?" Peter says as he lets John go, so he can find the perfect gift for Rogue, although John already had something in mind. 

 

Going to the Disney section, John smiled as he dug through a box of stuffed animals until he found a plush version of Marie from "The Aristocats", that he knew Rouge would love. Marie was her favorite character, because they shared the same name.

 

"I wan' get this for sis....and this, too..."John says as he finds a blanket with Marie on it as well. It was so soft and he knew that sis needed a new blanket. 

 

"Okay, we can get that for sis, John. Now, let's go pick out your candy so we can get this medicine home to sis." Peter says as he takes John to the checkout counter, deciding to let him pick out his candy up there. 

 

Once they got to the checkout counter, John got all shy and hid behind Peter, not wanting anyone to see him. Even though he was not shy as an adult, John was very shy when he was little, even around other littles and especially around strangers. 

 

Blushing a deep shade of red, John tugged on Peter's coat and handed him a bag of gummy bears before hiding his face behind his hands, much to the amusement of others around him. 

 

Once everything had been paid for, John sighed in relief, glad that they were finally going back home, where he didn't have to be shy or hide his face from anyone, and where he could wear diapers and not be judged for it. 

 

Holding John's hand, Peter smiled down at him, surprised that he was being so shy today. Then again, he went through periods of excessive shyness and completely acting out in public, but he was usually the most shy when he was deep in his headspace. 

 

"It's alright, John. You don't have to be shy anymore. I'm here with you. I won't let anyone do anything mean to you, I promise." Peter says as he pulls John into his arms for a hug, knowing that John would be safe with him. 

 

John smiles and returns the hug, refusing to let go of Peter, wanting to be carried back home, knowing that Peter probably didn't mind, as he wasn't that heavy. 

 

Holding John on his hip, Peter smiles down at him as they made their way home, walking inside and over to the couch, where Remy was still cuddling with Rogue, who was fighting sleep. 

 

"We got her medicine, Remy and John thought that she needed some presents, as well. Here, John, go give sis her presents..." Peter says as he puts John down and ruffles his hair. 

 

Walking over to Rogue, John smiles and wraps his arms around her, giving her a big hug and a kiss on her forehead. 

 

"I gots you 'tuff, sis...." John says as he hands Rogue the Marie plushie, smiling when her eyes widen and she gives it a big hug, refusing to let go of it. 

 

Then, he gives her the blanket, unfolding it and clumsily laying it over her, knowing it would keep her warm while she took her nap later. 

 

"Where's his overalls, Peter?" Remy asks as he gently sits Rogue beside him, wrapping her blanket around her and smoothing a stray strand of hair out of her face. 

 

"He, uh, he had an accident in them, so I had to change him. And it was not on purpose this time. Let's just say that not everyone is as accepting of this as we are." Peter says as he goes to put John's wet clothes in the hamper. 

 

"Oh. Well, that's alright. I'll let him wear diapers again for a while, if he wants. I won't force him to do anything he doesn't want to." Remy says as he picks Rogue up and carries her into the kitchen, sitting her in her highchair to give her her medicine. 

 

"Alright, baby girl. Daddy's gonna give you your medicine, now." Remy cooes as he reads the directions on the back of the bottle, grabbing a spoon from the silverware drawer. 

 

Pouring the medicine onto the spoon, Remy smiles as he brings it to Rogue's mouth, quickly spooning it in and holding his hand over her mouth, until he heard her swallow, surprised that she didn't fuss at all. 

 

Whining softly, Rogue gagged and tried to throw the medicine back up, shuddering from the horrible taste, hating that she had to take that stuff and that she was sick. She felt miserable. 

 

"Alright, baby girl. You can go take your nap, now." Remy cooes as he lifts Rogue out of her highchair and carries her to her nursery, John following behind with her new blanket and plushie. 

 

Gently laying Rogue down in her crib, Remy smiles as he gives her a pacifier and covers her with her new blanket, giving her her bunny and her new plushie before making sure she was comfortable, kissing her forehead gently. 

 

"You just rest, darlin'. You'll feel better when you wake up, I promise. Daddy loves you." Remy cooes, smiling as he watches Rogue fall asleep, ruffling John's hair as he walked out of the nursery. 

 

Sitting on the floor in front of the crib, John sighed, watching Rogue sleep, not wanting to leave her, wanting to be there for her if she started crying or needed something. 

 

Now in the doorway of the nursery, Peter and Remy looked at each other and smiled at how sweet John was. 

 

He really loved his sister and seemed to have the patience they wish they had, to wait on her like that. 

 

John refused to move from that spot all afternoon.....


End file.
